Motor City Adventures (Campaign)
This is the main page for GrizzlyScholar's D6 Cyberpunk campaign, set in Detroit. It is a Return of Magic campaign (it actually uses a tweaked version of the Shadowrun setting). Grizzly Scholar (talk) 04:54, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Player Characters Currently, there are three players in this campaign: Xander de Groot, a Dutch Troll, who also happens to be a Mercenary. He's currently on the run from the Great Dragon Schwartzkopf after an ill-advised run to steal one of the wyrm's most valued artifacts. Frank Running-Wolf, an Amerindian Shaman (Cherokee, to be exact). Currently on a roaring rampage of revenge, since the Brotherhood of Seven were involved in the death of his family. Giovanni "Byte" Patterson, a Dwarf Tecnomancer, with ties to the O'Sullivan Family. Campaign Highlights The Campaign started on Christmas Eve, since Xander's player decided to kill Frank's Character in our Mini Six Star Wars game, and we figured it would be a better idea to start fresh than to deal with the inevitable revenge-killings that would follow (to be fair, the only real option for a new character at that point was Xander's estranged son, who ALREADY wanted to kill him). The Christmas Job The group ended up taking a job from a local Detroit Corp; the drones they had manufactured to act as Santas and Elves at a local mall had malfunctioned, and were killing the customers. The PCs were hired to destroy all evidence of the event. What followed was some battles with sexy-costume-wearing female robots, some seriously deranged robo-elves (with Machine-Gun Mouths), and Xander's near-death experience at the hands of an Armor-Piercing Rocket. After a while, the PCs finally found the ringleader - a massive Robo-Kringle with an equally massive claymore. The "King Santa" and Xander fought a bitter duel, which Xander eventually won. The King Santa was cleaved in two, but a strange light tore free of the shell, promising its revenge. The group recieved 5 Character Points, and, upon requesting more, were told to fuck off by their employer. Byte proceeded to use his hacking skills to sign the bastard up for beastiality porn. The Food Fight About two weeks later, the guys had already blown through most of their cash. They were reduced to eating at the Stuffer Shack, but were rudely interrupted by a female elf walking in with an extremely annoying, cholicy baby. They were soon interrupted ''again ''by an explosion. Turns out, the woman was a former prostitute, who had been working for the Zerilli Family. She got pregnant with the child of one of the Enforcers, a man named Frederico Martinelli. Martinelli, however, is married, to the Donna's Sister-in-Law's daughter; so, the Prostitute demanded hush-money. The guys took her to their Fixer/Weapon-Dealer's home and shop, a guy named Marcus Butcher. However, one thing lead to another, and Marcus ended up with a demolished front door. Once Frederico was taken out, the guys were quickly kicked out, and went to stay at O'Sullivan's Pub. The Luck of the Irish The guys had been staying with Patrick "Mad-Dog" O'Sullivan in his pub (free of charge, thanks to Byte's connections). However, the good times didn't last forever. Patrick needed a favor - someone has been encroaching on O'Sullivan turf lately, targetting their Tempo production. The O'Sullivans wanted it stopped. The PCs were given some information - they needed to talk to one of the O'Sullivan Family's informants, a guy named MacCreedy. However, when they got to his apartment complex, the place was a fucking massacre. They finally found MacCreedy running for his life from a rather violent troll. After a tussle between him and Xander, and some rather unorthodox interrogation techniques, the troll informed them that a man named Paolo had already ordered a hit on one of the larger Tempo warehouses. Using his newly-purchased (and fucking radical) motrocycle, Xander smashed through the door to the warehouse, to find several heavily-armed Ghouls feasting on the flesh of the former workers. After some crazy hijinks, the guys collapsed the building, killing all but one of the Ghouls. Unfortunatley, the survivor escaped, but they got one solid piece of information: Paolo's last name is Zerilli. The Destruction of the Marquette PCs contacted by Kai-Lung, told he doesn't trust Paolo. Went after rat. Rat turned out to be 14. Let him live. Killed several high-rank Chaldean Kings, snuck into Marquette Hotel, killed Paolo, caused huge scandal to Zerilli family. Got 20 CP. Mad-Dog gave Xander and Frank apartment until they found their own place, took Byte back to Tir na Nog to groom him for taking over the Irish Mob. PCs now allies to Irish Mob and Detroit Highwaymen, now enemies with Zerilli Family and Chaldean Kings. Potential allies with Jao Poh. Chaldean Kings will struggle due to loss of enforcers. Category:Campaign Category:Motor City Adventures